demonssoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Undead Chilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Saint Urbain page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) so i was bored and browsing around and finally took a closer look at this wiki out of curiosity. i had heard about the state of it, but i wasn't aware of the full reality of the situation (like the personal message to "jargon" on the main page... wow.) while i don't own a PS3 and have never played Demon's Souls, there might be some things that i can do to help, like uploading some images that i find elsewhere, and formatting and dealing with tables. while i may not be as knowledgeable on html code as balagog, i have come to learn a lot during the time that i've spent on the DS wiki. let me know if you have anything in mind along these lines (tables, navigations, templates etc), while pointing me in the direction of the game information that is required, and i will help out when i can. if we clearly make some progress on the "core" features and pages of the site, perhaps this might inspire others who have more experience with the game than myself to lend a hand. Daifukkatsu (talk) 18:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Images so i uploaded some of the better quality images that i found. i had no idea what they were of, so i couldn't give them proper names unfortunately. i am going to try to do a bit with the main page. Daifukkatsu (talk) 18:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! What you've done is absolutely incredible. I would love help with templates whenever the need arises if you have the knowledge and time. Feel free to ask anything or add whatever you'd like Undead Chilla (talk) 06:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :i am attempting to get the game running on my pc to rip ingame weapon, armor and item icon images (the ones that i have been able to find on other sites are not all .png, and many contain a filled in background rather than none at all), this may or may not reap any benefits, but for now let's refrain from uploading these types of images. this may take me a little while to accomplish. Daifukkatsu (talk) 02:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I think you could use an image converter to change the format to .png of that is easier, but I'm not very educated on what all that does or wether or not that's the best thing to do. Undead Chilla (talk) 04:57, April 20, 2013 (UTC) it's true that it is very easy to change, but it's not the format alone that is the problem, but more the filled in backgrounds like so: http://demonssouls.wdfiles.com/local--files/swords/bastard-sword.jpg instead of ones on the DaS wiki: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120308065106/darksouls/images/6/6b/Helm_Sack.png. it's not incredibly important, but it will look a bit better. there are also other reasons for me to emulate it on my pc. uploading custom screenshots that won't conflict with others that are uploaded on a different wiki will prevent any possible objections made by them - and i want to familiarize myself with the game anyway. Daifukkatsu (talk) 14:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Cool. I didn't even realize you could emulate games as big or as recent as Demon's Souls, but I don't know very much about what you can do on a pc. Let me know if or when you get that set up. In the mean time, I'll just be adding pages with little information that way I can start to link pages to each other and it makes it easier for me to not get so overwhelmed. Undead Chilla (talk) 16:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) sounds good. while i am waiting to get the game set up, the main thing that i'll be focusing on is developing the "core" pages of the wiki. which is basically the main page and anything that is linked there. Daifukkatsu (talk) 22:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC)